


The Viper's Eye

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is injured, but Matt really, <i>really</i> didn't mean it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viper's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of us on twitter today (you deviants know who you are) were casually discussing the potential of certain acts being potentially... dangerous. This is the result.

**Title:** The Viper's Eye  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Smut, language, shower accidents.  
 **Summary:** Dom is injured, but Matt really, _really_ didn't mean it...  
 **Feedback:** Is always appreciated, but please, just enjoy. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Dom, no profit is being made  & this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** Thanks to [](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/)**waltzingstar** for looking this over for me on such short notice!  
 **Author's Note:** So, some of us on twitter today (you deviants know who you are) were casually discussing the potential of certain acts being potentially... dangerous. This is the result.

"It fucking _hurrrrrts_."

The whiny, petulant voice came to Matt's ears as he sat in the den and he sighed, mentally berating himself for thinking for even a moment that Dom was whining. He wasn't whining, exactly.

He was injured, after all, and it was Matt's fault.

Well, it was Matt's fault a little bit.

It depended on who you asked, really. It had been a spirited debate between them.

"Maaaaaat. I want a beer."

With a nod and a deep breath, the singer stood and dutifully trotted to the refrigerator for a beer for his lover. He'd felt so bad that as he was helping Dom home after leaving A&E he'd pledged to be Dom's slave while he recovered.

That was three days ago.

Thankfully, the doctor on call had said that Dom's injury would heal rather quickly, in a matter of days, actually. Eye injuries could certainly be devastating, so they were both thankful that it hadn't been too damaging. But Matt was still eager for things to get back to normal because he was beginning to think that Dom liked bossing him around like this.

Even if it was Matt's fault the drummer was in this predicament.

Partly.

"Maaaaaathhhheeeewwwwwwwww Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeesssss."

Matt sighed again and plastered a smile onto his face as he opened the bedroom door. "You rang, my liege?" he said brightly.

Matt was almost angry at how gorgeous Dom managed to look despite the absurd neon pink eyepatch he was currently sporting. Yet, he did. He was everything and the only thing Matt wanted or needed and not even the application of an eyepatch could diminish the blond's beauty in any way.

Dom stretched, sitting up on the bed. "Where were you? I was getting bored."

"I was just sitting in the den for a moment, had a couple lyrics I wanted to put down, that's all," Matt answered as he sat down next to him on the bed. He passed the beer to Dom, who thanked him and took a long pull from it before sitting it on the bedside table.

"You were downstairs writing while I was up here suffering alone? What were you writing, a song for the next album? What's it called? Blindness?"

"Dom-"

"Evil Eye?"

"Listen-"

"Lazy Eyed Whore?"

"Dom how many times do I need to say I'm sorry here? Do you actually think I intended to hurt you? I love you, you fucking arsehole. You're everything to me." Matt winced at how loud he was; but he couldn't help himself, the tension of the last three days had been eating away at him and the guilt was all-encompassing. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he hung his head, his shoulders sagging.

"Matt, I'm just having some fun with you," Dom said with a laugh, sitting up and moving closer to the tense singer, "of course I don't think that. I know, I love you too. I just... we've talked about that before, you know? You need to be careful with that thing, because you really could put someone's eye out with it." He brought Matt's wrist to his lips and kissed it softly.

They both fell silent, no doubt both remembering the events of three nights ago.

_They both loved shower sex. The water pounded over their bodies, creating a private paradise of heat and moisture._

_"Fuck, Dom, yes," Matt moaned as the blond kissed and licked at his inner thigh. Dom had been teasing him for what seemed like an eternity, lavishing attention on every part of his lower body except the one that was thick and throbbing mere inches from the drummer's face. Matt twisted his hips. "Come on. Suck it."_

_"Patience," the blond replied with a grin, licking Matt's balls so wetly that the singer groaned loudly._

_"Dom. I am literally going to die if you don't put my dick in your mouth right now. Right. Now."_

_He heard Dom snort between his legs and let his head fall back against the bathroom tile in frustration. When he did, he knocked into the toiletries tray in the shower and the soap fell to the floor. Of course, this was the precise moment that Dom went to stablilize himself on the shower floor._

_Dom never saw the bar of soap but he felt it beneath his knee as he slid on it. He yelped and fell forward, his left eye landing squarely on Matt's dick._

_"OH MY GOD," he yelled, Matt sinking to his knees in a panic, "MY EYE, GODDAMN YOU, MATT. I'M BLIND!"_

_"What?! Oh my god are you okay? Shit, let me see, Dom."_

"Who knew that my dick was so capable of such devastation?" Matt mumbled, bringing them both back to the present. The joke seemed to do the trick, for he could feel Dom chuckle next to him and it lessened his nervousness.

" _I_ knew it," the blond replied, pulling Matt close and down onto the bed. He let Matt spoon him and the singer's heart burst at it; there was nothing better than holding his Dominic. "Of all the places I've taken your cock...I just never thought I'd take it in the eye."

Matt smirked and kissed Dom's arm. "Is the pain lessening at all?"

"It is. I'm sure I'll be right as rain soon."

"I'm sorry."

Dom smiled and turned to Matt. "It's okay, it happened and it's nobody's fault." He kissed Matt and they both sighed into it, the air between them crackling with electricity. After a nice make-out session, Matt opened his eyes and noticed Dom was hard in his boxers; it spurred him into action and he got up and dashed into the other room.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked, cold and confused now that he was alone in the bed. He got his answer when Matt returned in a matter of seconds, something in his hands that Dom couldn't quite make out.

"I needed protection. I love you but I'm not looking for us to get matching eye patches."

When Matt donned his sunglasses and told Dom that he was going to suck his cock all night long, the drummer laughed long and hard, full of love for the man who lived between his legs part of the time and in his heart _all_ of the time. 


End file.
